


【授翻/奇异铁】Kinktober 2018: Ironstrange Fics/奇异铁的三十一天性生活

by Kiestris



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Armor Kink, Armor Porn, Begging, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Body Swap, Cock Worship, Corset, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Edgeplay, Hate Sex, Hate fucking, IronStrange, Ironstrange Kinktober, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Medical Play, Mirror Sex, Mostly Dom!Stephen, Mostly Top!Stephen, Praise Kink, S&M, Sadism, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Pollen, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Villain Stephen Strange, that was a trip
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiestris/pseuds/Kiestris
Summary: Kinktober里Ironstrange的三十一天放荡生活





	1. 2018 Kinktober Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Kinktober 2018: Ironstrange Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958265/chapters/37218653#workskin) by [lucifersfavoritechild ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersfavoritechild/pseuds/lucifersfavoritechild) 
> 
> 作者笔记：标签会在后期更新里逐步加上。如果有必要会在每个单独章前贴出警告。
> 
> 你可以在汤不热上找到我 @incorrect-ironstrange

 

 

 

Prompts:

  1. **Deep-Throating**
  2. **Begging**  |  **Medical play**
  3. **Sensory Deprivation**  |  **Edgeplay**  |  **Knife Play**
  4. **Spanking**  |  **Mirror Sex**  |  **Spit-roasting**  |  **Dacryphilia (Crying)**
  5. **Sadism/Masochism**
  6. **Daddy**  |  **Corset**  |  **Cock Worship**  |  **Biting**
  7. **Praise-kink**  |  **Body Swap**  |  **Aphrodisiacs**
  8. **Blood**  |  **Hate-fucking/Angry Sex**
  9. **Bondage**  |  **Lingerie**
  10. **Hair-pulling**  |  **Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)**
  11. **Object Insertion**
  12. **Licking**  |  **Pet Play**
  13. **Gags**  |  **Creampie**
  14. **Asphyxiation**
  15. **Overstimulation**  |  **Intercrural Sex**
  16. **Nipple Play**  |  **Frottage**  |  **Body Worship**
  17. **Masturbation**  |  **Seduction**  |  **Collaring**  |  **Orgasm Denial**
  18. **Fucking Machine**  |  **Role Reversal**
  19. **Public**  |  **Formal Wear**  |  **Cock-Warming**
  20. **Dirty talk**
  21. **Suspension**  |  **Branding**
  22. **Impact Play**  |  **Hand-jobs**  |  **Threesome**
  23. **Scars**  |  **Master/Slave**
  24. **Shower/Bath**
  25. **Olfactoph** **ilia (Scent)**
  26. **Roleplay**  |  **Toys**  
  27. **Exhibitionism/Voyeurism**  |  **Degradation**  |  **Against a wall**
  28. **Stripping/Striptease**  |  **Humiliation**
  29. **Sleepy Sex**  |  **Massage**
  30. **Gagging**  |  **Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose**  |  **Swallowing**
  31. Combo:  **Gagging**  |  **Sadism/Masochism**  |  **Creampie** |  **Degradation**



### Actions


	2. 第一天: 深喉

    事情第一次发生的时候，他们刚在中央公园击退了一队入侵的外星人，身上附满了汗水和尘土。斯蒂芬因为太过精疲力竭以致无法打开传送门，于是他们坐着电梯去往托尼的顶层公寓。在肾上腺素的作用下，他们的呼吸已经很粗重，托尼的意识也已经模糊，而他情不自禁能想到的只有在那件皱巴巴的袍子里的巫师有多么的好看。

于是他告诉了他。

下一件他知道的事是，电梯停在了距离顶层公寓还有两层楼的地方，而他跪在地上尽最大努力试图把那该死的带子解下来，说真的，他他妈的是怎么把这些穿上的 ——

斯蒂芬笑了，拉了一下什么东西，那些皮带就从他身上掉了下来，落到了地上。 “ 哦，谢了， ” 托尼说着，把斯蒂芬的裤子狠狠地拽下来。他粗喘着，一只手握住斯蒂芬阴茎的底部，然后抬头看着巫师。斯蒂芬把头靠在墙上，他的脸和脖子都红了，一只手松松地蜷缩成拳头，另一只手紧紧抓住托尼的头发。托尼盯着他，确保与他视线交汇，然后向前倾身，将斯蒂芬的阴茎塞进嘴里。

博士很快开始抽搐，举起手，轻轻咬住手腕，以免发出任何声响。托尼停下来，用一只手继续撸动着斯蒂芬的阴茎， “ 你可以像你想的那样大声叫喊， ” 他说着，轻轻地舔着斯蒂芬的阴茎尖。 “ 他们听不到你在这里的声音。 ”

起初，斯蒂芬似乎选择了无视他所说的话，只是向后倚靠让托尼继续为他服务。于是托尼开始吞得更深，用他的口腔包裹整条阴茎，让龟头撞到他的喉咙。他抑制住自己的呕吐反射，只用鼻子呼吸，决心让博士失去自制。

在他的上方，斯蒂芬正在失去控制，汗珠滚落在托尼的脸上，斯蒂芬的臀部每隔几秒就向前冲撞。但托尼马上停下来呼吸，粗喘着说： “ 奇怪，这他妈的只是我的嘴。 ” 接着他抚摸着斯蒂芬的阴茎直到根部，一只手托着博士的阴囊，另一只手撑在墙上。

斯蒂芬打断了他。

插在托尼发间的手突然收紧，把他拽近到鼻子与斯蒂芬骨盆相抵的位置上。斯蒂芬开始无意识地抽插，迫使他的阴茎深入托尼的喉咙，让托尼的牙齿轻轻刮擦着他。另一个男人试图用舌头舔弄阴茎的底部，但他很就快放弃了。他转而让自己放松，坐下来让斯蒂芬按照他的意愿使用他并听他呻吟着， “ 哦，他妈的，托尼， ” 博士咬牙切齿地说， “ 你太他妈的棒了，你的嘴很完美，又暖又湿，上帝，我希望我现在就可以操你，只是抱着你，推着我的阴茎他妈的一次又一次地进入你，我要你在我的阴茎下到达高潮，我想听你他妈的尖叫，天啊，安东尼！ ” 他低语着，词句逐渐成了随机的，无法理解的声音和呻吟。托尼的面色开始因为缺氧而潮红，眼泪聚在他的眼框里，此刻他痛恨这件紧得该死的战甲，他需要解决这个问题 ——

斯蒂芬的低语戛然而止，高潮来临时，他把托尼抓得甚至更紧，撞击着释放在托尼的喉咙里。托尼渴望而急切地吞下它，抓住机会舔舐着茎身，不放过每一滴精液。

斯蒂芬把头靠在墙上，放开了托尼。托尼躺在地板上，揉着酸痛的下巴抬头看向博士。斯蒂芬的头发凌乱不堪，面色潮红，满是汗水。他的长袍半挂在他身上，裤子勉强穿着都算不上。托尼知道他表现得不能更好了。

这个想法让他咧嘴笑了。

然后他呻吟着，艰难地移动起来。他避开了斯蒂芬关心的眼神， “ 这套战甲现在真的很不舒服。 ”

斯蒂芬轻笑，上下打量着托尼：金红色的战甲完美地塑造了他的身形。斯蒂芬眼里的欲望更深了， “ 脱掉它。 ”

 

 


	3. 第二天: 请求/医患扮演

 

    托尼把手撑在检查台冰冷的金属上，来回晃荡着他的双腿。这件纸一样薄的的病号服很难完好地包裹住他的臀部。他们还能留着他们的新造物玩几天可真是太好了。如果有其他人在场，斯蒂芬甚至都不会考虑这个。

    医疗翼是由斯蒂芬和佩帕设计的新版本，满屋闪亮的新设备使人感觉它像一个真正的医院。一组先前藏在补给柜中的马镫此刻正躺在检查台上等待。床边放着一托盘的设备，一些斯蒂芬早已熟稔于心，但托尼只勉强有个概念的工具。托尼伸手去触摸他们，但很快又缩回了手，等待着。

    终于，在漫长的等待后，斯蒂芬进入了房间。他穿着深蓝色的刷手衣，应托尼的要求，外面套了件白大褂。他的表情平静自持，但眼中却带着欲望。

    托尼的阴茎抽动了一下。

    斯蒂芬进一步走进房间，向他点头示意道，“史塔克先生。我何来这份荣幸？”

    “哦，你知道的，常规检查而已。只是想确保一切都…正常，可以这么说。”

    斯蒂芬强忍住笑意，“那么，让我们开始吧。”

    他走了些正常的体检流程，检查了托尼的心脏，肺，生理反射，同时一直“不经意”地抚摩着他，不止一次地蹭到他的阴茎，每一次都让托尼的呼吸一滞。当他们准备好进行下一步的时候，托尼的阴茎已经硬得抵到了他的肚子，在本就紧巴巴的病号服里支起了帐篷。

    “你的心率有点高，”斯蒂芬低语着，嘴唇几乎贴到了托尼的耳朵。托尼呜咽道，“但还没到有危险的份上。我们可以继续。”斯蒂芬重新安置了马镫，盯着托尼，“抬腿。”

    托尼压抑着颤抖，顺从地把双腿放入马镫，让自己在医生面前展开。

    斯蒂芬伸出手，轻轻地抚摩着托尼的小腿，“在这一部分检查里，有些男人很难保持静止不动。你愿意接受束缚吗？”

    托尼很难不对此咧嘴一笑——特别是当他注意到斯蒂芬的阴茎在刷手衣下紧绷的轮廓时，“请。”

    斯蒂芬点点头，脸上的专业表情没有露出丝毫破绽，很快就绑住了托尼的双腿和双臂。托尼尝试着挪动它们，却丝毫不得动弹。

    完成了束缚后，斯蒂芬戴上一副乳胶手套，在手指上抹上一些透明的润滑剂，然后期待地看向托尼，“准备好了？”

    托尼点点头，不确信自己还能说出话。医生俯身，专注于他的“工作”。托尼不记得他上一次感到如此地…暴露是在什么时候了。他很快就没有空去想这些，因为斯蒂芬开始摩擦他的甬道了。润滑剂在体内逐渐变得温热，斯蒂芬的手指在里面工作着，轻柔地戳次着他的内壁。

    托尼他咽呜地抱怨着——他无法移动臀部，也无法使斯蒂芬的手指插得更深。“你还好吗，史塔克先生？”斯蒂芬问着，突然把另一根手指插了进来。他弯过手指，刮擦起托尼的前列腺。

    托尼嘶了一声，“好极了。”他咬牙切齿地说。

    斯蒂芬微微点头表示感谢。“很好，”他又抽插了几下手指，逐步扩张着托尼，“你很敏感，史塔克先生。非常好。”

    托尼尝试回击但很自然地失败了。嘲笑变成了一阵漫长的呻吟，“感觉很好，”他沉吟着，把头靠向桌子，“医生。”他补充道。

 

    斯蒂芬若有所思地低哼着，继续扩张着托尼，逐步打开他。托尼发现保持安静变得更难了。当斯蒂芬的手指霸道地按压上他的前列腺时，他不得不抑制住尖叫的冲动。斯蒂芬开口，“我想我们已经准备好进行下一步了，史塔克先生？“

    托尼胡乱地点着头，“ 是的。”他的声调几乎走音。

    斯蒂芬有些得意地笑了。他小心翼翼地抽出手指，转身从托盘上拿起一件工具，“这会很冷。”

    托尼回过头来，试图看清斯蒂芬拿着什么。那玩意是银制的，很长，头部粗而钝。斯蒂芬用一只手捏住托尼的臀部，把仪器抵在他的穴口，“别动。”

    当医生缓慢地将仪器推入他的时候，托尼握紧了拳头。当仪器的头部穿过他时，他绝望地晃动他的屁股。当它撞到前列腺时，他痛快地呻吟着，“哦，操他妈的，斯蒂芬。”

    斯蒂芬把手从托尼的臀部挪开，皱起眉毛，“谁？”

    托尼翻了个白眼，“ 医生。”

    斯蒂芬微笑，“好孩子。”然后他在托尼的视线之外的地方，打开了振动器。

    托尼叫喊着，头撞上了桌子，“ 操！”

    “小心，史塔克先生，”斯蒂芬说，他的声音几不可闻地颤动了一下。“不要伤到自己。”他没等托尼回应就把振动器完全拉出，又猛地推入，速度之快以至于托尼毫无准备。托尼咬住嘴唇以免大喊出声。阴茎在肚子上流下了前液。

    斯蒂芬向后靠了靠，为他正用振动器操着托尼这事微微一笑，“你还好吗，史塔克先生？”

    “不，”托尼紧紧抓着那个玩具，从牙缝里蹦出了这个词。

    “有什么问题吗，史塔克先生？”斯蒂芬问道，他太享受这个过程了，“你想要什么？”

    “拜托了，医生。”托尼呜咽着，每当斯蒂芬击中那个位置时，他都不由地蜷起手掌。

    “拜托什么？”

    “请操我。”

    斯蒂芬直起身，向托尼靠过来。巫师盯着托尼，缓慢地拉出振动器，同时用舌头舔弄着托尼的龟头，品尝着他的前液，听着托尼呜咽，开口道，“求我。”

    托尼呻吟着，来回晃动着他的头，“拜托了，医生，请操我，我非常糟糕地需要这个，需要你的阴茎，拜托，请——哦，操他妈的！”

    斯蒂芬在没有任何警告的情况下进入了他。他用桌子稳住自己，轻松地滑入滑出。他慢条斯理地开始，无视着托尼在他身下的呜咽。没过多久他就找到了自己的速度，无情地顶撞着托尼。他停顿一下，撕下了托尼的病号服，毫不客气地扔到了地板上。然后他的手环抱在托尼的腰上，好在操他的时候能将他完美地固定在原处，同时故意避开他的前列腺。

    “ 斯蒂芬，”托尼为想要的地方无法得到满足而小声抽泣着。

    “你说什么？”斯蒂芬没有停下来，粗声问道。

    “ 请，”托尼恳求着，“拜托了，医生，拜托，拜托，拜托——” 

    斯蒂芬调整位置。现在他的每次挺入都精准地撞上了托尼的前列腺。托尼把脸转向天花板，闭上双眼，“哦，谢他妈的上帝——”托尼很快就在斯蒂芬的操弄中陷入了无意义的呻吟和喘息。斯蒂芬摩擦着他敏感的腰部和臀肉。最后，终于迫使他越过临界线，到达了高潮。他急促地呼吸着。温暖的精液糊满了他的胃和胸部。

    托尼被自己的汗水和精液覆盖着的景象将斯蒂芬推向了他的高潮。高潮来临时他的臀部紧绷，低吼着释放在了托尼的体内。

    斯蒂芬笨拙地瘫倒在托尼身上，急促地喘息着。他花了一些时间恢复思考能力。当他终于恢复时，他懒懒地刮起一些精液涂抹在托尼的腹部，然后把手指按在托尼的嘴唇上，“吸。”

    托尼顺从了。在斯蒂芬的目光下，疲惫地把他的手指纳入嘴里，吮吸着他们的精液。当他完成时，他把头靠回桌子上，发出满意的声音，“谢谢你，医生。”托尼用几乎无辜的表情说道。

    斯蒂芬不自禁地笑了。他把头靠在托尼的胸口，然后抬头看向他——仍然微笑着，“我的荣幸，史塔克先生。”

 

 


	4. 第三天：感官剥夺|临界play|小刀play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告: 双方同意的刀具伤害。

 

    他的身体很紧张，双手在丝绸床单上缩成拳。他的眼睛被一条长长的布料蒙住，系在后脑上。一个咒语使他除了斯蒂芬的声音什么也听不到。这让他对斯蒂芬正在对他做什么全然无知。

    如果我被束缚着的话，这反而会更轻松些。如果他受到束缚，他可以毫无顾忌的挣扎而不会影响对方。但这就是重点——斯蒂芬想要测试他，看看即使在感觉不可能的情况下他是否也能控制自己，而束缚会破坏这个目的。

    他们已经玩了一个多小时了，斯蒂芬用他轻柔的戳刺和温和的抚摸慢条斯理地准备着他，偶尔夹杂了些粗鲁而迅猛的撞击。只有当托尼看起来快到达高潮时他才会停下来，这让托尼感到烦躁和欲求不满。当斯蒂芬坐到一边，手指轻柔地抚摩过他的手臂时，他可怜地呜咽着。

    斯蒂芬轻笑，“安静，托尼。你不相信我吗？“

    托尼疯狂地摇头，希望这能促使斯蒂芬开始下一步。

     斯蒂芬无聊地哼哼着，无视了托尼，“这样的感觉是不是很好？当我是你在整个世界中唯一确信的东西？当你完全受我摆布？就算世界在这一刻终结了你都不会知道，”他徘徊在托尼的锁骨处沉吟着，“那种依赖…那种感觉，多么让人陶醉。对另一个人拥有这种程度的控制权，同时又知道他和你一样想要这个。”他呻吟着，抚过托尼的胸部。“你今天的表现很好。”他俯下身，在托尼的耳边低语着，“你想要奖励码？”

    托尼再次点头，试图尽量表现得不那么急切，以免斯蒂芬反悔。尽管如此，他的伴侣还是被逗笑了。他的声音让托尼在期待中蜷起了脚趾。

    “我不确定你是否值得现在就得到它。我本打算再拖个一小时，直到你无法抵抗地向我乞讨它。“他用一种赞赏的声音轻弹托尼的乳头，“但你这个样子看起来那么棒，我没法拒绝。”他站起来，把托尼一人留在无声的寂静里。托尼紧张地等待着他的回归，直到他感觉到床尾轻陷，斯蒂芬爬到他的两腿之间。他的一只手轻轻地放在托尼的小腿上，缓慢地来回抚摸着他。另一只手抚上他的肚子，将刀尖压入他的皮肤。“这感觉好吗，托尼？你想要更多吗？你想要我割开你吗？“

    托尼点点头，发出尖锐的呜咽声。冰冷的金属抵在他的肚脐上方，恰好能让他感觉到，但还不足以割伤皮肤。

    至少现在是。

    “我应该让你求我的，”斯蒂芬沉思着，“但你被堵得说不出话的样子实在太迷人了。”他叹了口气，用刀尖描摹着弧反应堆周围的疤痕，“哦，好吧。”在没有任何警告的情况下，他划过托尼的手臂，留下了一道细细的血痕。

    托尼低声喊叫着。在刀尖离开后他才感受到那尖锐而持久的疼痛。

    “那感觉好吗？”斯蒂芬问道，“你还要吗？”

    托尼再一次点头，他不得不以此来阻止自己抽泣着说“请”。

    斯蒂芬向他靠近，近到托尼能感觉到他的呼吸喷洒在他的嘴唇上。“这次会比较慢，”斯蒂芬低声说着，把刀移到了另一只手臂上。托尼几乎希望他能看到斯蒂芬，他全神贯注时发暗的眸子，以及他轻轻咬住嘴唇的样子——

    他呜咽着。他感觉到刀子移动，慢慢地切入他的手臂。虽然不足以造成永久性损伤，但足以让他感到疼，足以让他产生对性的渴求。他比自己想象中的还硬，如果斯蒂芬没有继续抚摸他，他的全身都要烧起来了——

    斯蒂芬低吟着，开口时声音里充满了欲望，“你这样子非常完美。像枝头的树叶一样颤抖着，身上满是血和汗，如此地敏感又兴奋。我多希望你能看到现在的自己。”托尼甚至听不到刀子的声音，尽管现在它正沿着他的肋骨，一个接一个地划过它们。“非常美丽。”斯蒂芬在接下来的几分钟内沉默地作业着。直到他完成托尼的胸前的工作，他直起了身子——也许是为了检验他的成果。托尼不禁呜咽，摇晃着他的屁股。斯蒂芬笑了，“绝望了？”

    托尼点点头，残存的自制力仅仅能让身体的其余部分保持不动。他察觉到斯蒂芬在四处走动，但不知道他在做什么。口塞突然被取下，斯蒂芬的阴茎头抵在他的嘴唇上，托尼差点哭出来。他试图在不过多地移动脑袋的情况下，尽可能多地吞入斯蒂芬的阴茎。斯蒂芬在另一种程度上满足了他。他无视了托尼几近窒息的喘息，强迫他吞下他的整根阴茎，充满他，占有他。“操，”斯蒂芬呻吟着，用手按住托尼。“操他妈的接受它。”他的另一只手摸索着，抓住托尼的阴茎。“操，托尼，你可真硬，你很快就要射了。这对我来说非常好。“他用托尼的阴茎上流下的前液润滑了他的手，上下撸动着托尼，挤压着他的龟头，同时操进他的嘴里。

    托尼现在没法克制不动了，他按着斯蒂芬的臀部，同时顶胯操着爱人的手。他已经如此接近高潮，几小时的前戏让他有些愠恼。身体愈发紧绷，他叫喊着，但声音消失在了斯蒂芬的阴茎下。高潮来临前，斯蒂芬挤弄着他的阴茎直到他射出来。他无力地躺着，任由斯蒂芬操着他的嘴巴。他呜咽着，口水从他的嘴角流下。最后斯蒂芬急促地吸了一口气，把精液射在了托尼的喉咙里。托尼的下巴酸疼，脸上挂着眼泪。斯蒂芬托着他，发出了一种荒谬的笑声。他把托尼安置在床上，然后躺在了爱人旁边。

    斯蒂芬花了一分钟才回过神来。当他回过神来，他翻过身，取消了咒语，把眼罩从托尼脸上取下。托尼松了一口气，心满意足地蹭了蹭斯蒂芬的胸口，“谢谢。”

    斯蒂芬温柔地笑着亲吻他的额头，“当然。但你知道，你没有遵守规则，到最后你到处乱动。“他虚情假意地叹气道，“我想我一会儿要惩罚你。”

    “哦，拜托！”

 


End file.
